coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6035 (27th May 2005)
Plot Diggory offers Sarah a job at his baker's shop on 50p an hour more than Dev pays her. Sarah accepts. Danny leaves Adam in charge of the factory. The girls fool around thinking that he's a soft touch and are shocked when he shouts at them to get back to work. Danny tells Jamie he knows that he's been visiting his mother. Charlie accidentally opens the door straight into Shelley. It whacks her in the face. Charlie insists that she takes the day off and puts her to bed. Jamie tells Danny that Carol's an alcoholic and blames him for leaving her and the mess she's now in. Danny's unsympathetic. Liz goes to visit Jim in prison. She tells him that their marriage is over and blames him for not controlling his temper and getting his sentence extended. Jim's a broken man. Dev's furious when he hears that Diggory's been poaching his staff. He tells Diggory what he thinks of him. Danny bans Jamie from using the company van to visit Carol. Leanne tries to explain to Jamie why she broke his trust and told Danny about Carol but Jamie's furious with her saying that he can't go out with someone he can't trust. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Diggory Compton - Eric Potts *Adam Barlow - Sam Robertson *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Jessie - Nailah Cumberbatch *Joanne - Zaraah Abrahams *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Amy Barlow - Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and front bedroom *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Victoria Street *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Street Cars *Comptons *Holmes Gate Prison - Visiting room Notes *Last appearance of Jim McDonald until 30th November 2007. *Austin, an assistant on a week's trial at Comptons was uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *No episode was transmitted on Wednesday 25th May due to coverage of Champions League football. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liz prepares to ask Jim for a divorce, but when she arrives at the prison he apologises profusely and begs her to reconsider. Jamie tells Leanne he no longer trusts her; and Charlie accidentally gives Shelley a black eye. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,500,000 viewers (6th place). Notable dialogue Steve McDonald: "Going speed dating are we?" Liz McDonald: "Not exactly... I'm going to visit your dad this afternoon." Steve McDonald: "Speed dumping then!" Category:2005 episodes